1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of unlocking and an electronic device thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of unlocking an electronic device via pattern matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may store important data such as a large capacity address book, business data, and a personal financial authentication certificate. Therefore, for security, a user sets a lock on an electronic device using a password or pattern matching. However, when a lock is set to an electronic device using a password, an unlocking speed is slow as compared to releasing the lock using pattern matching.
Also, when a lock is set using pattern matching according to the related art, security is reduced. For example, since a pattern is easily exposed to other people's eyes even when other people in the neighborhood only glances at a user releasing the lock of an electronic device using pattern matching, the particular pattern used to unlock the electronic device may be easily determined by others.
Of course, when the user sets a difficult pattern or password in order to raise security, the security is raised but the user has a difficulty in using an electronic device. When the user sets an easy pattern or password, the user has convenience in using the electronic device but the security lowers. Therefore, an unlocking method for improving security while swiftly releasing lock setting of an electronic device is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.